villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Tremaine (The Price of Gold)
Lady Tremaine is a minor antagonist in season one and six of Once Upon a Time. She is Cinderella/Ashley Boyd's cruel and sadistic step mother. She appears as a background character in the season one episode "The Price of Gold" and the antagonist of the season six episode "The Other Shoe." She is portrayed by Lisa Banes. History For at least fifty years of her life Tremaine has wanted to climb up the social ladder with her ultimate goal to become royalty. Although she gains the title Lady she is unsatisfied with the lack of wealth and status becoming a cold, sociopathic and sadistic woman who enjoys making the lives of others with lower status miserable. At one point she marries and has two daughters Trisbe and Clorinda. Though she treats them well she has little unconditional love for them and ultimately see's them as tools to benefit herself. Later on she marries Ella's father and when he dies she makes Ella the house maid. She also makes a hobby of being needlessly cruel to the girl and encourages her daughters to do so themselves. Though Clorinda feels sorry for Ella, she is too scared to stand up to her mother. One day, she comes by to see if Ella is done cleaning yet. When Ella states she is not, Tremaine calls her out for failing in the the task, to which the blonde points out that neither of Tremaine's daughters are helping to clean. To this, Tremaine coolly explains that, had Ella's father left her with money, she could've hired a proper staff, but instead, he only had Ella. When Jacob, Prince Thomas' footman, arrives to deliver an invitation to the King's ball, Tremaine notes that they were expecting the Prince's butler, not his footman. Clorinda goes to take the invitation from Jacob, but not before insulting him. Unknown to Tremaine, this is an act that Clorinda is putting on because she and Jacob are actually in love and plan to secretly elope. Seeing the invitation as an opportunity for her daughters to dazzle the prince and gain a marriage proposal from him, Tremaine begins picking out which dresses they will wear to the ball. She finds none of them are good enough and declares she'll have to sell the porcelain to buy them new gowns. Ella asks if she can go as well, and shows them a gown she inherited from her deceased mother. Tremaine takes the dress and gives it to Clorinda, who puts it in the furnace. Afterwards, Clorinda coins the nickname "Cinderella" for her stepsister, which she, Tisbe and Tremaine laugh over. One evening, after forbidding Cinderella to leave the house, Tremaine and her daughters leave on a carriage for the ball while Cinderella stays behind, sadly watching them leave. At the ball, Tremaine sees Cinderella dancing with Thomas, who excuses himself to meet privately with Clorinda and give her a rose, which is a message from Jacob. Tremaine remains unaware of this, and instead persuades Cinderella into believing Thomas was just making fun of her because she's only a maid, which upsets Ella so much that she departs from the ball, leaving behind one of her glass slippers. Thomas later finds the slipper and decides to search for her. That night, Ella learns of Clorinda's plans to be with Jacob, and knowing Tremaine will never let her be, she gives her stepsister a key to the Land of Untold Stories, where she can never be found. Tremaine is furious upon discovering her daughter is gone, and learns Ella is the glass slipper girl that Thomas is in love with. Realizing Ella knows where Clorinda is, she threatens to destroy the remaining glass slipper until Ella admits her stepsister is at the guard tower. Tremaine then spitefully drops the slipper, allowing it to shatter, before going to find her daughter. Discovering Clorinda with Jacob, she knocks the footman out, intending to do more damage to him, if not for Ella's intervention. Ella reveals her engagement to Thomas, while Clorinda is livid that she tattled her out to her mother. Tremaine, disgusted that Ella has gotten everything while she has nothing, decides to pause her own story by going to the Land of Untold Stories, and she drags Clorinda along with her. For thirty years they do not age due to this. Along with other Untold Stories residents, Lady Tremaine and Clorinda are forced onto a dirigible by Mr. Hyde and taken to Storybrooke. She and her daughter are later approached by Henry, who writes down their names on a complied list of new arrivals. With help from the Evil Queen, they learn Ella, now known as Ashley, is in town, the pair lure her to a pumpkin farm, where Tremaine takes hold of the hunting rifle that Ashley had. Tremaine has Clorinda keep watch on their captive, while she goes to bring in Jacob, her daughter's past love as well as the owner of the farm. Clorinda, unaware of Jacob's presence until Ashley tells her, is soon reunited with him once Tremaine hauls him in. Tremaine means to kill him, but Clorinda begs Ashley to fix things like she promised. Ashley attempts to appeal to Tremaine's feelings, in that she is hurting but she shouldn't be taking things out on others. Tremaine is unmoved, and rather than the rifle, she uses her cane to stab Ashley. When Emma comes to heal Ashley, Tremaine tries to grab the rifle, but Hook stops her from getting it. The two stepsisters make up afterwards, and Tremaine is sentenced to community service as her punishment. As the woman is picking up garbage on the farm, Leroy supervises her work, telling her to hurry up. Navigation Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Golddiggers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero